El perfecto final
by calemoon
Summary: Candy va a la mansión de los Andrey a ver al bisabuelo William y se da cuenta que es un engaño para obligarla a casarse con Neal ... Albert sabe que algo raro está pasando y piensa averiguarlo a como de lugar. Esta es mi versión del final de Candy Candy.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Ningun personaje es de mi propiedad, lo unico mio son las divagaciones en la historia jijiji!!!**

**EL PERFECTO FINAL**

Por Scarleth

No parecía ser una broma. El doctor Martin le decía que un carruaje muy elegante había ido a recogerla a la clínica, porque el hombre que la adoptó solicitaba verla. Albert estaba sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Me pidió que te avisara para que no te preocuparas. Va a regresar después de hablar con su tío abuelo.

-Pero … es imposible – exclamó pensando en qué estaría tramando la tía abuela con esta artimaña. Nada bueno definitivamente si usaba su nombre.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por nada, gracias doctor Martin.

-Lo que sea por mi enfermera favorita – le contestó con un guiño y tomando un sorbo de café.

-De nuevo gracias – dijo levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Se quedó sentado frente a la ventana donde estuvieron conversando y observó al muchacho salir precipitadamente del lugar.

**************

-Esto no puede ser – exclamó sorprendida e indignada.

-Lo es Candy, es una orden expresa del bisabuelo, que te recuerdo es el hombre que te adoptó y te dio una educación … no le negarás nada supongo – comentó Eliza con toda la ponzoña de que fue capaz mientras la muchacha de ojos verdes volteaba a mirarla con rabia.

-No me casaré con nadie en contra de mi voluntad.

-Neal nos ha amenazado con alistarse en el ejército si no te casas con él y no estoy dispuesta a perder a_ ningún _otro miembro de esta familia – concluyó la Sra Elroy.

-¡¡¡Por Dios!!! ¡Neal es un cobarde ... jamás se iría a la guerra! Es sólo un sucio chantaje para conseguir lo que quiere – vociferó fuera de sí.

-No pienso correr riesgos Candice.

-Recuerda que es parte de tu obligación por ser una persona de importante apellido – contestó Eliza sintiéndose dichosa ante la impotencia de la rubia.

-¡No quiero su apellido! …

-¡No seas insolente! después de todo lo que de debes al bisabuelo William – refutó la Sra Elroy.

Estaba atrapada, cayó estúpidamente en una trampa de la que no sabía cómo librarse. La casa estaba vigilada, su puerta estaba vigilada y se estaban haciendo los preparativos para celebrar el compromiso al día siguiente.

-_Si tan sólo estuvieras aquí Albert -_ su mente voló hacia él.

No podía recurrir a Annie o a Archie, ellos desconocían lo que tramaban sus parientes y estaba segura que mantendrían el secreto hasta el último momento.

Una vez encerrada en su alcoba no hacía otra cosa que pensar cómo escapar. Parecía una misión imposible. Estaba rodeada de gente que sólo la tenían en la mira, pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Tenía que llegar a su departamento con Albert, seguramente él la ayudaría, o también podría llamar a Archie, él también sabría qué hacer con todo ese complot en su contra y la última posibilidad era buscar al bisabuelo y decirle que _de ninguna manera se casaría con Neal Leagan_ ni siquiera por todo lo que le debía.

Las horas pasaban lentas y angustiosas. Se detestaba por haber creído tan fácilmente en lo que le dijeran, pero no encontró motivo para dudar en su momento.

-Tengo que hacer algo …

La noche cayó sobre la mansión Andrey. Todos dormían excepto los encargados de vigilar el lugar.

Candy estaba sentada en su cama con las luces apagadas y repasando por enésima vez una posibilidad de escape cuando un ruido en su balcón la hizo estremecer.

_-¿Será Neal?_ – pensó con nerviosismo ¿se atrevería a forzarla en su propia alcoba?

Tomó despacio un pequeño florero que descansaba sobre su mesa de noche dispuesta a estrellárselo si intentaba algo.

Poco a poco la sombra fue tomando forma ante sus ojos, esa figura que más de una vez había admirado, ese aroma que reconocería en el lugar más recóndito del mundo y sobre todo la seguridad que le transmitía la presencia de ese hombre.

-¡Albert!

Su voz temblaba, su corazón latía apresurado y sus ojos soltaron unas lágrimas traicioneras al saberlo junto a ella.

-Shhh pequeña, no hagas ruido – le pidió abrazándola y conduciéndola protectoramente cerca de la cama - ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó tratando de conseguir la mayor cantidad de información posible - ¿Por qué no regresaste a casa?

-No me dejan – contestó con un sollozo – quieren casarme con Neal por orden expresa del bisabuelo William.

-¿Qué? – el rostro del muchacho estaba francamente sorprendido. Sospechaba que planeaban algo en contra de la dulce enfermera, pero le enfureció que se atrevieran a tanto.

-Sí Albert … tienen vigilancia por todas partes, no me dejan ni por un segundo y yo no puedo ni quiero comprometer mi vida con él. Si ese es el precio por seguir siendo una Andrey no quiero serlo más. No pueden disponer de mi vida así como así – todo en ella indicaba que estaba muy alterada y con justa razón.

Estaba conmovido y también enojado ya que nunca permitiría que le hicieran daño.

-Tranquila Candy, todo tiene solución, sólo hay que actuar de la manera correcta en el momento preciso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No creo que esta orden venga directamente del bisabuelo William.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? El es un hombre anciano que a lo mejor quiere que su fortuna queden dentro de su misma familia ¿no crees? – hizo una pequeña pausa meditando las cosas – pero no es la manera – continuó - Si tanto le afecta yo puedo renunciar al apellido. No quiero ser una malagradecida, no lo soy Albert. Tú sabes que lo respeto y le tengo cariño pero no pueden utilizarme como si fuera una pieza de ajedrez. ¡Soy una persona! No un muñeco que se mueve al antojo de alguien.

El rubio sonreía, esa era su Candy … no más una niña sino una mujer extraordinaria.

-Candy, te garantizo que nadie te obligará a hacer nada en contra de tu voluntad.

-Te agradezco el ánimo, pero esto va más allá de ti o de mi.

-Candy …

Una sonrisa enigmática curvó su atractivo rostro. La tomó por los hombros y la obligó a sentarse mientras él se arrodillaba frente a ella. Camaradería y complicidad es lo que se sentía entre ambos aún sin decir palabra.

-Candy – volvió a repetir tomando sus manos entre las suyas - nadie te obligará a nada porque ... yo soy el bisabuelo William – las palabras salían lentas y seguras de sus labios al tiempo que los ojos de la chica se abrían en enorme sorpresa y su cerebro trataba de registrar lo que acababa de escuchar - Mi nombre es **William Albert Andrey**.

Continuará ...

Pues ya regrese con este minific de 3 capitulines. Yo como muchas mas no estuve conforme con el final de Candy asi que en un momento de divagacion decidi que yo tambien queria la oportunidad de imaginarme un final alternativo en el que manejara la esencia de los momentos que pasaron en la serie pero en una situacion y tiempo diferente y pues he aqui el resultado (o parte de) :) En los siguientes dos capitulos veran como manejo la historia y como me habria gustado que sucedieran las cosas jijijiji!!!

Besos tronados, gracias por leer y espero sus comentarioooooooooos!!!!!

Un abrazo albertfan!!!

Scarleth

p.d. Mi maquina no tiene acentos .. juro que mi ortografia no es tan mala.

p.d.2 Las ventajas de estar recien casada y con tooooodo el tiempo del mundo para estar en la computadora :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Los Leagan en complot con la tía abuela tenían todo perfectamente planeado. Archie y Annie había llegado a la mansión ante la noticia del compromiso. La morena desesperaba por ver a Candy mientras Archie había salido rápidamente en busca de George para encontrar al tío abuelo. Jamás permitiría que obligaran a Candy a algo, pero se sabía en desventaja y tenía que conseguir ayuda lo más pronto posible.

-Intenta verla a como de lugar. No importa que sobornes o amenaces - habían sido las palabras para su novia antes de partir en busca de refuerzos.

Fue una tarea titánica. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que lograra escabullirse en la alcoba y prometer una gran suma de dinero a la persona que la dejó pasar.

-¡Candy! – exclamó Annie en cuanto la vio sentada frente al tocador y divinamente arreglada.

-¡Annie!

Las chicas corrieron a abrazarse en medio de la habitación.

-¿Cómo entraste? ¿Quién te dejó pasar?

-Eso no importa – contestó tomando sus manos - En este momento Archie debe estar con George y encontrará al abuelo William para evitar este absurdo compromiso.

La rubia veía conmovida la angustia de sus amigos.

-No te preocupes, no dejaremos que te hagan esto.

Annie estaba muy alterada y sólo fue hasta que vio sonreír con suma tranquilidad a su hermana que se percató que algo más pasaba.

****************

Un hombre entraba precipitadamente en el edificio central de la Banca Andrey. Se dirigió de inmediato a la oficina del presidente de la empresa y no se sintió tranquilo hasta que vio a quien buscaba.

-¡George!

-Sr. Cornwell

-¿Dónde está el tío abuelo? – le preguntó olvidando formulismos y buenas maneras – no me digas que no lo sabes porque no te creeré esta vez. Necesito verlo de manera urgente – añadió entrando a las oficinas sin avisar.

-El Sr. Andrey no se encuentra ahora – contestó serenamente y avanzando hacia la recepcionista pidiéndole que los dejara solos.

-Pues no me moveré de aquí hasta que no me digas dónde está – dijo sentándose en un sillón de la recepción y cruzándose de brazos.

Ni bien había terminado de decir esta frase cuando se vieron interrumpidos por otra persona.

-¿Esperas a alguien Archie? – se escuchó una voz que los hizo voltear a ambos con sorpresa al reconocerlo. Uno familiarizado con las ideas y actitudes del hombre que recién llegaba y el otro sin poder cerrar la boca al encontrar a quien menos se hubiera imaginado en ese lugar.

****************

Llegaron los congregados a ser parte del compromiso matrimonial de los herederos de dos cuantiosas fortunas. Eran muchos miembros de la familia quienes estarían presentes en la ceremonia sin ser realmente fastuosa, ya se haría la debida publicidad del magno evento cuando se estableciera la fecha para la boda civil y religiosa.

Todo estaba dispuesto. El salón bellamente arreglado, algunos cuantos reporteros y fotógrafos, la mesa principal para los novios y la música sonando alegremente por todo el recinto.

-Ya es hora de que baje.

-Intenta ser paciente aunque sea una vez en tu vida y no hagas tonterías.

-¿Y si se rehúsa? – preguntó nervioso.

-¡Neal por favor! ... es tan buena que no soportaría ser la causante de la muerte del viejo por un disgusto.

Un murmullo los hizo voltear a la entrada del salón. Candy arreglada con un magnífico vestido en diferentes tonalidades de verde resaltaba de manera absoluta. Su natural belleza aunada a esa aura carismática que siempre emanaba de ella, su cuello libre de adornos mostrando la blancura de su piel y la cascada de rizos cayendo por su espalda descubierta.

Neal se quedó boquiabierto al contemplarla. Era la fantasía hecha realidad de cualquier hombre, la mujer que pronto podría llamar suya si todo resultaba como lo planeaba.

-Candy – la llamó Neal acercándose para tomarla del brazo.

-Suéltame – ordenó en voz alta sorprendiendo a todos los presentes y provocando una cara de disgusto en la tía abuela.

Se adelantó graciosamente ante la concurrencia que no despegaba los ojos de ella y estaban atentos a lo que sucediera. Sus pasos eran firmes y llenos de gracia. Parecía una bella hada materializada flotando al centro del recinto.

-Señoras y señores que tan amablemente nos acompañan – dijo con voz clara y firme – Les agradezco enormemente su presencia el día de hoy y al mismo tiempo les informo que bajo ninguna circunstancia me casaré con Neal Leagan ya que hoy por la mañana he sido repudiada por el Bisabuelo William. No tengo herencia alguna como convenía a este matrimonio y tampoco deseos de que se lleve a cabo.

Las caras y exclamaciones de asombro de todos los presentes no se hicieron esperar.

-Mentira Candy – respondió Eliza con coraje – eso es imposible porque no has hablado con el abuelo William y tampoco has abandonado esta casa … es una tontería absurda lo que estás diciendo.

-¿Estás segura Eliza? – dijo un hombre que entraba en ese momento seguido por Annie y Archie.

El color y la rabia se apoderaron de los hermanos Leagan al verlo.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí vagabundo? ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a un lugar como este? – gritó ya completamente encendida y queriendo fulminarlo con la mirada.

- ¡Échenlo de aquí! – ordenó a los guardias de seguridad.

Todo parecía sacado de una escena surrealista.

-¡Basta Eliza! Mide tus palabras – exclamó la tía Elroy completamente sorprendida y nerviosa.

-Pero tía – interrumpió Neal acercándose a ella – ¡ese hombre es el maldito vagabundo que ha estado viviendo con Candy!

Un nuevo murmullo se apoderó de todos los presentes ante lo que se estaban enterando por propia boca del supuesto novio.

-Ha estado viviendo con un hombre – se escuchaba murmurar a la concurrencia.

-Y tan angelical que parece … quién lo diría – comentaban otros.

Albert avanzó para tomar de la mano a Candy haciendo caso omiso a lo que se decía a su alrededor, pero dispuesto a regresarle por siempre y para siempre su buen nombre a esa excepcional mujer.

-Efectivamente, es a Candy a quien le debo el poder volver a estar aquí. Si no fuera por ella no sé que hubiera sido de mi.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó la tía abuela aún sin comprender y acercándose a la pareja.

-A que ella se ocupó de mi cuando era una persona sin nombre y sin memoria. Arriesgó su reputación al ofrecerme un hogar y cuidados mientras no tuve pasado. Estuvo al pendiente de mi recuperación sin importarle nada más.

La tía Elroy si algo valoraba y amaba en esta vida era a su familia. Volteó a mirar a la jovencita que había hecho posible que él regresara a donde pertenecía.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? – interrumpió Neal fuera de sí - no nos importa quien seas … sólo sal de aquí y no te entrometas.

-Neal … no sabes lo que dices – dijo la tía abuela - él es - murmuró con voz temblorosa.

-Un momento – intervino Albert levantando la voz y avanzando hacia Eliza y Neal que lo miraban con odio – deja que sea yo quien me presente ante _mis sobrinos_ y familiares.

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar en los oídos de los hermanos Leagan y las dudas en todos los presentes.

Continuará ...

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

Aqui esta la segunda entrega de MI FINAL para la historia ... sip ... sigo sin estar de acuerdo con el anime pero bastante mas conforme con el manga.

Abi: Preciosa, mil gracias por tu comentario y claro que lei lo que me preguntaste en el otro fic solo que no tengo un correo electronico al cual contestarte. Me puedes mandar un mail a moon_? asi puedo contestarte si?????? Un beso y espero tu correito!!! por lo pronto te dejo esta liga .net/topic/24064/1302851/1/ es como un tutorial que yo lei para poder subir mis fics porque la verdad tampoco tenia ni ideeeea de como hacerle.

De ante mano graaacias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para leer el primer capitulo y espero les haya gustado el segundo.

Me encantaria recibir comentarios y sobre todo criticas constructivas para poder mejorar si??

Besitos tronados!!!

Scarleth


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

-Mi nombre es William Albert Andrey. Y fui yo quien expresamente a petición de mi pupila anulé su adopción hoy por la mañana. Ella ya no es una Andrey, no le debe nada a esta familia, al contrario de lo que todos creen soy yo quien está en deuda con ella – Se volteó a mirarla y tomar delicadamente una de sus manos – gracias Candy … muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi.

-Albert – murmuró viéndole a los ojos.

-Quiero que _todos _sepan que este compromiso queda anulado. Yo jamás lo autoricé ni lo autorizaré bajo ninguna circunstancia. Candy es dueña de su vida y cuando ella decida casarse será porque así lo quiere y con quien elija.

Neal estaba rojo de coraje y rabia. Eliza pálida por lo que se acababa de enterar y la tía Elroy avergonzada por haber consentido usar el nombre de su sobrino para obligar a Candy a comprometerse.

-No hay nada más que agregar. Disfruten la fiesta señores – concluyó llevando de la mano a la pecosa a donde se encontraban Annie y Archie que había gozado enormemente la cara de susto que habían puesto sus primos y se regocijaban por la manera en que habían resultado las cosas para Candy y Albert.

-Aún no lo puedo creer. ¡Eres el abuelo William!

-A mi también me resultó difícil Archie. Ayer por la noche volví a creer en los milagros – añadió volviendo su rostro hacia el patriarca de los Andrey.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijo antes Albert? – preguntó Annie.

-Porque mi intención era conocerlos y estar ahí para ustedes. No era el momento de hacerlo oficial ante la familia, además había que continuar con la decisión tomada por el consejo años atrás sobre protegerme por mi juventud … sin embargo tenía que velar por mis sobrinos … y mi querida Candy.

Comenzó a sonar la música nuevamente y un vals demasiado conocido por la pecosa que la remontó a pensar en sus dos amores pasados.

-¿Me concederías el honor? – preguntó Albert.

-Por supuesto.

Avanzaron al centro de la pista ante la mirada todavía atónita de los presentes.

-¡Qué joven y apuesto es! – decían algunos.

-¡Jamás lo hubiera pensado! – comentaban otros, pero ciertamente todos tenían la mirada fija en la bella pareja que se deslizaba al compás de la música.

Desde una esquina eran observados por dos personas que los estimaban y querían sobremanera.

-¿Por qué crees que haya anulado la adopción tan fácilmente Archie? – preguntó Annie teniendo una vaga idea de los sentimientos del muchacho.

-Quizá porque algún día ella volverá a formar parte de la familia, pero de diferente manera.

-¿Realmente lo crees? – exclamó entusiasmada y sonriente al confirmar que él también lo había notado.

-Por supuesto Annie, sólo basta ver la manera en que se miran.

Todo alrededor desaparecía. El día había terminado de la mejor manera posible para ambos. Ya nadie pondría en entre dicho la honestidad de Candy, los Leegan seguramente desaparecerían de sus vidas y ahora Albert se veía libre para poder ganarse el corazón de la rubia.

-Es como un sueño Albert – le comentó recostándose en su pecho – un maravilloso sueño del que no quisiera despertar.

La música continuaba lentamente acabando de sumergirlos en un maravilloso ambiente lleno de magia y romanticismo.

-Ese es mi objetivo Candy, que seas feliz y que siempre sonrías.

Volteó a verlo con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillantes.

-"_**Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras**_"

Perdió el paso, trastabilló y se detuvo finalmente sin importar que la música seguía y estaban en el centro de la pista.

-¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó la joven con los ojos muy abiertos por lo que había escuchado.

-La Colina de Pony también tiene memorias muy bellas de mi niñez Candy … ahí conocí a una pequeña llorona que me robó el corazón.

-¡Albert ... tú eres el príncipe de la colina! – dijo con la voz temblándole y comprendiendo que su príncipe siempre había estado ahí para ella – Eres el príncipe de la colina …

-Es un recuerdo muy bello …

-¡Tú eres el príncipe de la colina! … y el tío William ….- repetía como tratando de convencerse de que todo era real.

El sonreía ante su sorpresa.

-Soy ambos y soy … Albert … Lo que necesites que sea seré Candy.

El corazón de ella bombeaba apresurado por lo que sucedía. Quizá eran dos personas predestinadas desde la más tierna edad para estar juntos y pertenecerse.

-Candy … hoy dejaste de ser legalmente una Andrey, pero mi intención es que vuelvas a serlo en un futuro.

-¿Planeas adoptarme de nuevo … Príncipe? – preguntó llena de genuina sorpresa al reconocer a "su querido Albert" como las 3 personas que habían marcado de una u otra manera tan intensamente su vida.

-Ya habrá tiempo de hablar de eso … será poco a poco y yo esperaré pacientemente tu respuesta.

_**Flash back.**_

_Candy permanecía en la cama sentada y asimilando la información que acababa de recibir._

_-¿Tú eres el bisabuelo William? Debes estar bromeando …_

_-Jamás he dicho nada más en serio Candy._

_En pocas palabras le relató la manera en que el consejo de ancianos había decidido proteger a la familia ocultándolo hasta que se hiciera mayor y dándole el título de "Bisabuelo William". La joven estaba más que sorprendida al conocer el secreto de su protector._

_-Esa orden no fue dada por mí Candy y me encargaré de darles un escarmiento a los Leagan de manera definitiva. Confía en mí._

_-¿Puedes anularár mi adopción?_

_-¿Es lo que deseas? – preguntó confundido._

_-Sí Albert, ya has hecho demasiadas cosas por mi y no quiero causar problemas…lo había pensado antes y ahora estoy segura._

_-Tú jamás me causarás o serás un problema pequeña, pero tampoco te alejaré de la familia, eres demasiado importante para mí._

_Estas palabras se grabaron en la mente de Candy haciéndola sonrojar y dando gracias internamente por estar al amparo de la noche._

_-¿No anularás mi adopción?_

_-Lo haré momentáneamente. Mañana por la mañana dejarás de ser una Andrey, pero espero que pronto vuelvas a ser parte de la familia._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Lo hablaremos en su momento Candy, ahora tenemos que apresurarnos en actuar antes de la fiesta de compromiso – comentó poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose al balcón._

_-¿Cómo harás para irte sin que te descubran? – preguntó nerviosa._

_-De la misma manera que entré. Mis años de vagabundo dejaron bastante experiencia en estas cuestiones pequeña – añadió frente al balcón – no desesperes y deja todo en mis manos._

_-Gracias Albert – murmuró conmovida mientras él desaparecía entre las sombras de la noche._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

El rubor en su rostro enterneció a Albert sobremanera.

-Jamás Candy …. Jamás te obligaré a algo. Tú siempre serás dueña de tus decisiones y actos.

-Gracias Albert – murmuró con lágrimas a punto de escapar de sus ojos.

-No Candy – dijo retirando con sus dedos las lágrimas que comenzaron a derramarse - "**Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras**".

La música terminó al tiempo que ellos tomados del brazo se dirigían a la terraza. Había muchas cosas que platicar y revelaciones que añoraban ser dichas al amparo de la luna y de la hermosa noche. Ambos sentían en su corazón que por fin habían llegado al lugar donde pertenecían. El ciclo estaba completo, regresaban a su primer amor.

**FIN**

Hola!!!!! Ya se acabo este fic tambien jijiji!!! Tengo un problema existencial para hacer los fics mas largos pero estoy intentando. Por lo pronto mil gracias a los que se tomaron su tiempo para leer mi final de la historia ... espero que no esten hartos de leer mis locas ideas porque voy a comenzar a subir otro fic ... este un poquitin mas largo y de verdad ojala les guste porque yo me diverti horrores escribiendolo.

Gracias Abi por tus comentarios y si se animan a dejar un mensajito, me encantaria que dejaran un correo electronico o se dieran de alta en la pagina para poder tener acceso a su informacion y poderles contestar.

Comentarios, criticas son bien recibidos :)

Un beso de esta albertfan!

Scarleth


End file.
